


First Meeting, Redux

by UnsubstantiatedAssertion



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Day 1: Anniversary, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Rated Teen to be safe, Rayllum Month (The Dragon Prince)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:28:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25024711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnsubstantiatedAssertion/pseuds/UnsubstantiatedAssertion
Summary: Callum is being chased by an assassin who will stop at nothing to get her target. Rayla won't relent, and this time she has doubts about fulfilling her mission. Ezran is very confused."Wait... are you guys reenacting your first meeting, but instead of Rayla trying to kill you she's trying to kiss you?""What?! No! That would be weird!"Written for Rayllum Month Day 1: Anniversary.
Relationships: Callum & Ezran & Rayla (The Dragon Prince), Callum/Rayla (The Dragon Prince)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 73





	First Meeting, Redux

**Author's Note:**

> Just like last year, I'm not going to do a bunch of prompts for it, but I saw people doing stories for "Rayllum month" and today's theme gave me a funny idea so I'll do just this one. Enjoy!

Callum struggled forward. His lungs burned and his legs felt like the insides of a jelly tart. No matter, he couldn't stop now. He kept running down the same castle hallway he'd first made this desperate sprint one year ago. Callum pushed beyond his exhaustion. He couldn't allow his pursuer the satisfaction of catching him, not yet.

Just around the next corner was Viren's former study. Callum just had to make it that far. He chanced a look behind him and saw the Moonshadow assassin only feet away. She leapt against the wall, then jumped off it, using the extra momentum to shorten the distance between them to mere inches. Callum scowled; now she was just showing off.

He rounded the corner and took in one last deep gulp of air. Just enough to propel him to the door to the study. He slammed it open and collapsed on the floor. Callum rolled over and scrabbled with his hands and feet towards the far end of the room. His back pressed hard against the stone wall as the chase finally came to its inevitable conclusion.

"End of the line, human."

Rayla slowly approached him, toying with him, savoring the moment. "Nothin' to stop me from my fulfillin' my mission."

She knelt down and unsheathed one of her swords. "Nothin' to stop me," Rayla slid the tip of the sword under Callum's vest, pulling the fabric taught, "from takin' wha' I came here for."

Rayla leaned towards Callum. She was so close he could smell the moonberry juice on her breath, and she kept getting closer. He returned the favor, leaning forward until they were only centimeters apart. Their lips-

"Hey guys! I saw you running from something and... what are you two doing?"

Callum and Rayla jumped away from each other. Ezran stood at the doorway, staring at them while holding Bait in his arms. Both Rayla and Callum's faces were beet red, and Rayla was so mortified she couldn't even bring herself meet Ezran's gaze.

"Uh, we were just, erm," Callum stammered.

"Wait," realization dawned on Ezran's face, "are you guys reenacting your first meeting, except instead of Rayla trying to kill you she's trying to kiss you?"

"What?! No!" Callum waved his hand dismissively. "That would be _weird_!"

"Yeah, Ez," Rayla added. "I was just helpin' Callum up after he tripped! Tha's all. Yep. Ya know how clumsy he can be, the big dumb human."

They both gave Ezran their most disarming "nothing is going on" smiles.

"Okaaaaay," Ezran squinted at them. "Well, I guess I'll just leave you guys to whatever it is you're doing."

Ezran left and closed the door behind him. Callum and Rayla sighed.

"Now," Rayla said while walking back over to Callum, "where we we?"

The door swung open and Ezran burst in, his eyes closed and holding Bait over his head. "Say hello to my little friend!"

Blinding light engulfed the former study. Once it faded, Callum and Rayla were left rubbing at their eyes while Ezran laughed.

"Ezran!" They both cried out.

"What? I'm just helping you reenact how you met!"


End file.
